


Aloe

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis had one of those days.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Aloe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He pulls around the back, into the lot normally reserved for faculty but also open to princes—Ignis can already spot the plain-clothed glaives inconspicuously guarding either end. More are inside, mingling with students, _just in case_ , even though Noctis has finally started taking his training seriously and has reached the point when he can best even Gladiolus. Pulling into the double spot provided for him, Ignis waits. 

A few minutes later, Noctis emerges around the corner, walking slow and sluggishly. He’s mildly peppier on Tuesdays and Thursdays when Prompto’s last class lines up with his, and Ignis is always happy to give Prompto a ride home if it means Noctis looks less mope-y. Ignis understands—his Citadel-mandated courses were just as crushing. But he always took better to his studies than Noctis. Noctis is _smart_ , just not eager. 

He reaches the car, hands stuffed into his pockets and back slumped like any commoner nineteen-year-old, as though Ignis hasn’t corrected his posture a thousand times. He leans down enough to grunt through the driver’s side window, “Get out of the car.”

Ignis blinks. “What?”

“C’mon. It’s too cramped in there for this.”

Ignis’ car is actually relatively roomy. It’s sleek, stylish, fuel-efficient, and most importantly, _safe_. The only reason he was able to afford it was his royal pay check. Normally, Ignis doesn’t get out of it until he’s dropped Noctis off—and sometimes Prompto—and returned to his own apartment. For his prince, he pushes the door open and curiously steps out. 

As soon as he’s fully upright, Noctis is shuffling towards him, arms outstretched, and then Ignis is enveloped in an overwhelming bear-hug that leaves him speechless. Noctis’ chin hooks over his shoulder, face pressed into his neck, blunt fingernails digging into his shoulder blades and everything flush from their ankles to their cheeks. It’s almost uncomfortably warm for how hot the day is, but Ignis doesn’t push away. He simply stands there, playing Noctis’ teddy bear, because he always has been and always will be _anything_ Noctis needs.

There are no students in view, but an older professor does meander out to her car, casting them an odd look before hurriedly look away. The apparent neediness isn’t a good public look for a prince, but Noctis has never seemed to care much for what other people think of him. He also doesn’t usually cling to his retainers like a frightened child. Concerned, Ignis asks, “Are you alright?”

“You love me, right?” The sound comes out muffled against Ignis’ shoulder. Noctis gives Ignis a little squeeze, like he absolutely _needs_ to know the answer immediately. He should already know.

Ignis promises, “Of course,” and lifts a hand to thread through Noctis’ dark hair. He gently pets it back while he rubs a slow circle across Noctis’ spine. 

Noctis mumbles, “Unconditionally?”

The questions are easy to answer. Ignis doesn’t even have to think about them. “More than anything.”

“Thank, Specs.”

Another few seconds, and just like that, Noctis disentangles from him. A steadying breath, and Noctis is strolling around the other side of the car. Ignis asks after him, “Did something happen?”

Noctis pops the passenger’s side open and shakes his head. He _looks_ fine, but the weight of his touch lingers all over Ignis. Ignis climbs into the driver’s side and shuts the door, locking the two of them together in the suddenly-cramped space. “Noct. Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Noctis nods like it’s nothing, like he didn’t just burrow into Ignis’ body and hold on for dear life. With a casual shrug, he tells Ignis, “Just had a stressful day and needed to feel loved, y’know?”

Ignis does know. He has those days too, just like everyone. And more often than not, Noctis is the one to inadvertently get him through it, even when Noctis is being an insufferable brat or a royal pain in his side. A broken smile flitters across Ignis’ lips before he can stop it. 

He reaches across the short space between them and collects Noctis’ hand, bringing it up to brush a chivalrous kiss across the back. He promises, “You’re loved, Noct. Always know that.”

Noctis sheepishly grins back. Then Ignis surrenders his hand to grip the steering wheel and takes him home.


End file.
